Dean Young (poet)
American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Laurie Saurborn Young | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | awards = Pulitzer Prize finalist }} Dean Young (born 1955) is an American poet. Life Young was born in Columbia, Pennsylvania. He earned an M.F.A. in creative writing from Indiana University in 1984. Recent books include Bender: New and Selected Poems, Fall Higher and The Art of Recklessness. In 2008, Young became the William Livingston Chair of Poetry at the University of Texas at Austin.Dean H. Young, Department of English, University of Texas. Web, Dec. 20, 2015. Writing In the poetic lineage of John Ashbery, Frank O'Hara, and Kenneth Koch, Young is often cited as a 2nd-generation New York School poet. He also derives influence and inspiration from the work of André Breton, Paul Éluard, and the other French Surrealist poets, and if neo-surrealism has a poetic corollary then it is him. In an interview, Young said his poems are about misunderstanding and that tying meaning too closely with understanding is not the intent of his poetry. He finds the process of creation to be more important than the work itself, and that his poems are more demonstrations than explanations. He also finds that using mangled quotes from technical journals, as he experimented with in First Course in Turbulence, allows for a kind of collage in which tones confront each other. Citing Breton as a major influence, Young finds Surrealism useful in understanding the imagination and removing the boundaries between real and unreal.Jubilat, University of Massachusetts, Amherst, 2002. ISSN: 1529-0999. Recognition Young was been awarded the Colorado Prize for Poetry for Strike Anywhere. His 2005 collection, Elegy on Toy Piano, was a finalist for the Pulitzer Prize in Poetry. He has received a Stegner Fellowship from Stanford University as well as fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation (2002), the National Endowment for the Arts, and the Provincetown Fine Arts Work Center. His work has been included in The Best American Poetry anthology multiple times, dating back to 1993. Publications Poetry *''Design with X''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1988. *''Beloved Infidel''. Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1992. *''Strike Anywhere''. Niwot, CO: Center for Literary Publications, Press of Colorado, 1995. *''First Course in Turbulence''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1999. *''Skid''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2002. *''Elegy on Toy Piano''. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2005. *''Embryoyo''. McSweeney’s, 2007. *''Primitive Mentor''.Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2008. *''Fall Higher''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon, 2011. *''Bender: New and Selected Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon, 2012. Non-fiction *''The Art of Recklessness: Poetry as Assertive Force and Contradiction'' (essays). St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press , 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Dean Young b. 1955, Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan. 12, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Poem Without Forgiveness" at The Paris Review *"Exit Ovidian" at the Boston Review *"Dean Young 3 poems at Poets and Pickaxes *Dean Young profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Dean Young b. 1955 at the Poetry Foundation *Dean Young at PoemHunter (6 poems) ;Audio / video *Dean Young at YouTube *Ode to Hangover - text and audio file of Young reading the poem at Slate. ;Books *Dean Young at Amazon.com ;About *Griffin Poetry Prize biography *Dean H. Young at the University of Texas at Austin Category:American poets Category:1955 births Category:Living people Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets